A Story
by thesocialriotmachine
Summary: Happiness is an allegory, unhappiness a story.  Delena & Bamon


Stories happen with turning points and unexpected twists. There is only one kind of happiness, but misfortune comes in all shapes and sizes. It is as Tolstoy said; happiness is an allegory, unhappiness a story.

A story, as you all know, should _always_ have a beginning, a middle, and an end.

It is simple, and it is concise, following a few simple rules—each outcome has a cause, and each cause has a reason. Whether the reason is logical or not depends entirely on the storyteller, though most would rationalize for that is but a part of us that is called human nature.

And so… I shall begin my story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damon!"<em>

"_Damon."_

_He turned his attention from the blue sky, to a sight that never failed to bring a smile to his face. He stood still on the spot as the two girls approached him._

_One was radiant and glorious, as if the __**sun**__ herself had descended down to Earth. Proud and fiery—she brought warmth and fun to Damon's life._

"_Come, Damon! We need to pick our outfits for the ball. We're going together after all!" She proclaimed, and Damon smirked when she proceeded to slap him on the arm and berating him for making her chasing after him. _

_The other was soft and gentle, yet strong and embracing; just like the __**wind**__. She was adaptable—cool and refreshing when one need a bit of cheer; comforting and warm when one felt down; strong and fierce when one need protection. Damon could not imagine a life without her. _

"_If you continue to harass him like that, he's not going to survive the next minute, let alone going to the ball." This other one remarked, a teasing smile on her face. Damon snaked his arm around her waist as they both shared a knowing grin. _

_He didn't miss the jealous look that Elena gave Bonnie. _

_Nor did he miss the triumphant look that the latter sent back. _

_He wasn't blind after all. _

_But he wanted to be. _

_And maybe, these simple, colorful yet monochrome days could continue. _

_Deep inside though, he fully knew that they couldn't. _

_Things just didn't work like that._

* * *

><p>There, that was the beginning. Was that easy enough to follow? Three people—two girls and one boy, one object of affection, and thus a rivalry.<p>

It is simple enough, and you have all seen it time and again though with different characters, and different variations.

It all continues as the same though…

I bet you know what's coming next.

But I'll tell you anyway.

* * *

><p><em>He saw the two coming to him and he immediately knew what they want. <em>

_He waited though—waited for them to walk up to him and stare at him with the need for an answer in their eyes. _

_For once, he didn't deem them as any different. Fire and wind… they were the same in that fleeting moment. _

_They were asking him for something he cannot give. _

_He asked for time, and they gave it to him. Perhaps out of concern, or maybe they didn't want to pressure him. _

_More likely it was because they were scared too…_

* * *

><p>And now we've reached the climax of the story. And in every climax, there is a suspense, of which here is the question the romantic in us would inevitably ask;<p>

"Who is he going to choose?"

You know the answer, don't you?

The one that would make everyone happy.

You know, yet you still want to read.

Very well, I will finish this story and sate your thirst.

I know that you want to read this, despite having read it so many, many times.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't choose." He told them. "I just can't." <em>

_He had spent countless times thinking—both day and night. He had spent sleepless nights mulling over the question. He thought about it everywhere and in every breathe he took. _

_He knew that they knew how tired he was—he noticed the same blackness under their eyes. And he knew that they too had not been able to sleep. _

_They knew then, that he just couldn't choose. _

_He loved them both. _

_He was selfish. _

_He didn't want to let go of either. _

_He wanted both. _

_He spent a minute feeling disgusted with himself. _

_Why was he hurting them like this? He loved them, yet he was putting them through this pain. Why couldn't he choose? Why couldn't he just choose? _

_He'd hurt one yes, but at least that way, that one would be free, and the one whom he really wanted would be happy as well. _

_He was a coward—he didn't want to bear the burden of being the one who made either of the girls cry. _

_Then, the minute was over, and he didn't feel disgusted with himself anymore. Instead, he was surprised. Surprised and warm—wrapped up in the arms of not just one, but two. _

"_It's okay," they told him. "You don't need to choose. We're sorry for putting you through such pain…" _

"_It's okay," they went on. "We'll share. We can share; and we can keep doing things as we always have." _

"_We don't want to lose you," they reassured. "So, smile. Be happy. We'll be with you. Always." _

_He smiled, chest bursting with joy, and he hugged them both. _

'_It's okay,' he reassured himself. 'They don't hate me… everything's fine.' _

_And everything was. _

_Under that colorful, blue, yet monochrome sky. _

* * *

><p>It is a nice story, yes?<p>

No?

Why?

Is it because he didn't end up with the one _you_ want?

Hmmm….

Fine, here what really happened in the end.

* * *

><p><em>He waved to the beautiful woman, who was now a mother to a beautiful girl of ten. <em>

_These days, when he waved, it meant goodbye._

_He knew that although Elena came and met him every other week; she went home to a suspecting husband. And she comforted her husband, hugging him in bed, telling him that her love for Damon was a thing in the past, that she was just friends with Damon now. _

_She didn't feel anything for Damon now. And she always made it known to Damon, bringing her daughter along with her—like a reassurance to her husband. _

_Like a reminder for him. _

_For both of them really. _

_Damon didn't blame her—he knew how fire is. He had enjoyed its warmth for too long, and before he realized, it had turned scathing and hot. It was all his fault after all. He had taken her for granted. _

_At least Elena still met with him nowadays. At least he got to see her; at least they kept up the façade of being friends. _

_Damon hadn't seen Bonnie in years. The woman had gotten tired of waiting. And she'd uped and gone one day—leaving behind absolutely nothing but memories and faint warmth that showed that she had once been there. _

_The day they discovered she was gone, Damon had realized how cold and harsh the wind could be—leaving him broken and crushed, without a single back glance._

_He stirred his coffee, looking at how its dark brown depths swirl like his soul. And then he looked up and smiled a bitter smile. _

_The world was colorful, yet monochrome; just like in his treasured memories. _

_Memories that were only treasured because they were all he had left. _

_Smiling bravely, waveringly, he picked up his cup and drank its bitter draught. _

* * *

><p>"Is that all?" You might ask.<p>

Yes, it is all.


End file.
